Posse:U.S. law enforcement
' is a ''Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse This posse is not just a killing machine, we enforce the law and defend the u.s. boarder to the end. our current rivial is atempting to take over gaptooth ridge to obtain a foot hold over the boarder. THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN, him and all who oppose can and will be crushed. all who accept the law will not be harmed but for the others, lets just say the last public enemy we saw is in a better place. allies and foes nuevo paraiso patriots lead by tecnobasher13 we have now declared war upon this rival clan, the only reason was that he became very doushe and was calling us liars about having a small fight before we went to war with them. this clan has no skill that is overly challenging and will resort to cheap tactics, outnumbering, overcamping, and even high power pistols after being in a game with us for only ten minutes. they also have very few men and cant get more than three men into a lobby on a short notice. they have no land so they cant have a base. the armidillo assisans lead by buenoman7 this is a very large and powerful posse who has many high lvl people in their grasp. they are an allied posse and would even like to put our posse on their webpage and sponser us. they have a total of 3,000 people but has recently had a drop to 2,500. however this number might go up and many people are still joining. they play the game mainly to have fun and their base is in torquedamada. many clans united lead by death by devin this is a clan that we know very little about and we would like to know more about they are led by person who would not accept a one on one with either mill4life or tecnobasher13. he informed us that he had many clans in his clan witch is apparently why he is so confident. however when looked up we were not able to find any written article on rdr wikki or reddead.net, this means the supposed leader is most probably bluffing. we are currently waging war with this posse and if anyone wants in on the free xp than they are welcome to join in. lawbringer life Once you are a member of the posse you will have major privledges. you will be granted ahouse acording to your rank and level. this is one of the many perks of wanting the promotion and trying hard to earn it. most lower levels may have to bunk with others in small houses but if you work your way up the ranks you may get a very nice house. just letting you know a nice house in this game my be a an old shak with a bed. but on the plus side withe the new free roam maps we are looking foward to many new sleeping quarters. also once you have been an active member of the clan you may be entitled to get a mentor or personal trainer who is a high rank in the clan and will help you with your skills.these are very important and even molded one average player into a high ranking meember in the secret policce who is now mentoring some new recuits. and also as a few side notes during a war situation you will not team kill, leave to join another random friends game the person you will join must be part of another important clan, and also disobey a person who has more experince then you. the only time you would be allowd to leave would be if you had to get off xbox live. we are not trying to control you we just need to rely on you when you are with us. deputys never leave their marshals and marshals never leave their deputys. also another big problem is that all modders are not allowed and if they have been overly good for the clan they may only stay as one of the lowest ranks possible. as long as that is clear no one can threten to hack anyone and if they do they will not be allowed to stay in the party or game if they do it repetedly. Joining the posse to join send austin2232, milly4life, or PAsowboarder85 a friend request speficly saying clan join some ones friend list might be full so that is why you should send one to mutiple people. we will accept all lawbringers into the posse as long as they play red dead every once in a while regardless of their skill level. they will be put into the army branch of the clan with others that will team unite and fight the bigger foes. if you start to play more with us you may get a promotion to a deputy of a marshal of a town, or even a sheriff if you are good enough.but if you think that you are good, there is another option. The secret police is the highest rank a player can become and they posses immense skill and are far above the average red dead player. in order to reach this level of the clan you must be in legend and need to have skill and a lot of it. the second part is that you must go into a gangmatch with one of the clans two top players milly4life (it stands for the rapper not the singer) or PAsowboarder85 (he forgot the n in snow) and go at least -4 kills to get in. the faint of harted should not try it is a tough task that many have failed. but if you make it see you out there on the battle field. one thing is that no one can use casual aim or a high powerd pistol because they are the two chepest things in free roam. leaders head marshal: Austin 2232 co leaders of secret police: milly4life, PAsowboarder85 army general: thordilMUFFIN (name subject to change) marshals * milly4life * unicorn guy 720 * xRDSxkiller (aka eagle eye) * pasowboarder85 * xXcoldprodigyXx Head Sheriff * DEPORTATIONTIME Officers * TBrays17 * Soon to be listed Sheriffs of towns * Icey Swag King (Armadillo) * Bad chad8385 or 1COP 3DONUTS (Hennigan's Stead) * Bad chad8385 or 1COP 3DONUTS (Thieve's landing) * American Llama (plainview) Deputy Sheriffs *SNIPERS ambush *Live or Die 57 Deupties *taylor326 *pancake00805 *Deckthehalls217 *metrichuge ant *VIP teddy bear External links Category:Posses }}